1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to device cooling, and particularly to a liquid cooling system.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat is generated by many kinds of electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips, during their operation. If the heat is not efficiently dissipated, the electronic components may suffer damage. Thus, liquid cooling systems are often used to cool the electronic components.
At present, most liquid cooling systems are placed inside of the host computers, if the liquid cooling systems fail to work, it may result in system crashes, causing heavy losses due to not finding the problem in time. Then while replenishment of the working liquid is done, the electronic device is required to be shut down, to prevent damage of electronic components in the electronic device, which may occur due to spillage of the liquid. The liquid cooling system may even be required to be disassembled from the electronic device. Time is wasted, and the necessary operations are rather complicated.